This invention relates to photographic processing apparatus and is more particularly concerned with processors in which a fluid drive is used to transport the material being processed. More particularly, the apparatus includes a low volume, thin-channelled processing tank provided with at least two jets at an angle which will cause discharged fluid to advance photographic paper through the channel.
It is known to use jets to provide agitation at the surface of a material being processed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,846 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,521 both disclose the use of such jets. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,846 the jets are used to supply fluid layers to the material being processed which act as liquid bearings to prevent damage occurring during processing. Agitation is also provided by the jets. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,521, the jets are only used to provide agitation.
Other systems are known which employ jets, for example, those systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,279, 3,688,677, 3,610,131, 3,344,729 and 3,516,345. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,279, the jets point in both directions and open out into an open tray. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,677 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,131, the jets are directed to operate in a direction which is opposite to the flow of material through the processor. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,345, the jets are directed to operate in a direction which is transverse to the direction of flow of the material through the processor, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,729 the jets are directed at wall surfaces of the processing chamber and not at the material itself.
JP-A-2129635 discloses processing apparatus in which photosensitive material is fed from a supply reel into a slit-shaped spiral processing tank. Developing solution is pumped into the tank via two inlet nozzles or jets to transport the material being processed through the spiral tank.
It has also been known to use `slot` or `slit` nozzles to urge material between sets of rollers in small bench-top processing apparatus, but such nozzles have not been known to impart high speeds to the material on which they act.